Peripheral Reality
by ximbar14
Summary: What if Goku was a female? This is after the Buu Saga, but some things have been altered. What if Goku(Rikku) rips open a portal to an alternate dimension with her power, where she finds her alternate version of herself? A male version of herself? Lust brews, things quickly heat up between them. Read to find out more.
1. chapter 1

**This is a remake of the original story, I just modified it and changed a few things. All credit goes to** **Shinsun1 for the plot and title but the modifications are mine. Hope you guys enjoy this and don't go too harsh on the reviews, this is my first fanfic. Hopefully its not too trashy :').**

 **Rikku(Goku)/Kakarot pairing. All rights and characters belong to Akira** **Toriyama.**

CHAPTER 1

 _N_ _othing but light around her as her body was thrown into what seemed some type of portal. Rikku looked around, whirling winds blowing violently. It was all colors and sounds around as she felt herself being ripped from the reality she knew. Her tail lashed in agitation as she seemed lost now. Her power, insanely high, crashed as she was slammed into consciousness._

Kakarot looked up at the mess of branches and leaves. He approached cautiously as he examined the stranger laying in a painful tangle of limbs, twists tangled in a long black snarl of hair, cuts and bruises marring the lush red fur covering most of the strangers small body. What if it was dead…

Picking off a branch that had broken off, he approached warily, as if it might attack him, and prodded one of its small furred shoulder. Kakarot jumped back, immediately going into a defensive crouch, but the person didn't move a muscle. He furrowed his golden eyebrows over his emerald eyes as he stepped forward, placing two fingers on the stranger's surprisingly soft neck. A pulse was there, slow though it was, but this person was still alive. It didn't look like a male with such a small body and he couldn't really see who it was with its tangled hair in the way. One thing was for sure, it was alive, unconscious and injured and heavily bleeding but alive.

"Hey, Kakarot!" A rough voice shouted behind him. He turned, his tail swishing, as he saw his sparring partner, Vegeta, irritated at everyone and everything as always, catch up to him.

"What you got there?" He asked, looking over Kakarot's shoulder at the unconscious body splayed on the tree limb.

"I'm not sure. I found it like this. At first I thought it was a jzagalo, but its body is too small," he admitted.

Jzagalos were large, red-furred wildcats that roamed Vegeta-sei, known for being a nuisance for attacking saiyan villages and stealing young cubs that strayed too far.

Vegeta snorted, "That's currently not a jzagalo, but then what is it? It doesn't look like a male saiyan, it's body is too small."

"I don't know," Kakarot said shrugging, "But whatever it is, its injured really badly. We should help it."

He didn't know why he wanted to help this unknown person, but he wanted it to be okay, no matter if it was friend or foe.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "You get it, it looks pretty small and not so heavy that you can't handle it. Then we can see what it really is."

Kakarot approached slowly, as if expecting it to suddenly jump up and attack. He grasped its small shoulders and hauled it up gently to not injure it more. The body was surprisingly light as he took it into his arms, gently cradling it to his chest. Vegeta approached him, wanting to see what it was for his own curious desires. Kakarot looked down at it, it had curves, feminine curves and currently build like a saiyan woman would be, especially with its fur covered appendages on its chest. He brushed its hair out of its face and gasped, hearing Vegeta's shocked gasped.

"Holy Vegeta-sei, it's a saiyan woman! But they're extinct! How is this even possible?" Vegeta breathed, staring at the limp form in shock.

Kakarot couldn't believe his eyes either. Saiyan woman had been extinct for years because of saiyan woman dying from giving birth to many saiyan babies at the same time. The last saiyan woman gave birth to over 50 saiyan babies in her lifetime, not a single girl in that batch. King Vegeta had assigned all males to take care of the babies and also made a law where every saiyan male had to have a mate, no matter if it was a male. Kakarot was already betrothed to Broly, man with muscles but no brains. His father had arranged this for him, giving him no room for opinion. It was a peace treaty between his family and the paragus family that had been fighting for many years. It made him feel used, like a possession.

"Kakarot, let's take her to the healers, then take her to your room for rest. No one, I mean no one besides us and the healers can know about this, you understand? If word finds my father, we're all dead," Vegeta said, shocked, fascinated, and a little scared.

Kakarot nodded, "Right, let's go." He carefully held her bridal style and both of them flew to the royal city.

XXX

Rikku woke in great pain, everything hurt, especially her forehead, where the worst ache was at, she must've hit her forehead on something extremely hard. She opened her eyes painfully, squinting past her bangs at the unfamiliar scenery. Where am I?

She had retained her Super Saiyan Four form, and she wondered how she had managed to do that when knocked unconscious by...something…

God, what a stupid mistake that was, Rikku thought ruefully. She had never, ever raised her power that high. The strain must've caused her to pass out or something.

She soon realized she didn't recognize this room she was in at all. She was lying on a bed next to a window, which was curtained with wine-colored drapes. The room itself was the color of terricota, with an almost cave-like feel to it. An animal skin rug on the floor drew her attention. Whatever animal it was, it had dark red fur, and it had been enormous. Slowly, the confused saiyan sat up, wincing. She smelled like herbs and she noticed bandages covering various appendages, a large one on her shoulder, almost soaked through with blood despite the bandages being fresh.

She tried unsteadily to get to her feet, bracing her weight on the metal bed frame, managing to stagger a step before collapsing to one knee. She really needed a senzu right now. But since she had no idea how she had gotten here, first she needed to get out. Exhaling slowly, she tried standing up again. This time she got two or three steps in before her legs gave out, and she fell hard, unable to catch herself and falling on her face with a frustrated growl, squeezing her eyes shut to block out the pain resonating through her.

She heard footsteps and a ki signature approaching, one she didn't recognize. Her mind was pretty muddled right now so she wasn't surprised. She doubted she'd recognize anyone's ki right now.

Then she heard laughter. The sound was very familiar for some reason, and she tried raising her head, gritting her teeth in pain.

"You're brave," a cheerful voice said, "Trying to walk with those injuries."

Rikku's vision flickered. The voice had sounded blurred, and everything was wavering. She knew she was about to pass out again, likely from the pain, and she tried to hold on to her dwindling consciousness, not wanting to be vulnerable in a strange place with a strange person she didn't know, especially if it was a male.

"Up you get," the deep voice said, and a person was gently lifting her up bridal style. All she could do was lay limp in his muscular arms, his face blurry, as she was carried and placed softly on the bed. She couldn't really protest, in fact she could barely keep her eyes open. But she still wanted to know who her rescuer was. She wanted to know if she should be thankful or fearful.

She forced her blurry vision to focus on the person before her. Blonde, spiky hair, green eyes, pale skin. Long golden tail. He reminded him of herself, as if it was a male version of herself. Suddenly it dawned on her, and she lost the battle to keep conscious when she fainted of shock.

XXX

Kakarot smiled and shook his head slowly in amazement. It had hardly been a day and the strange person had recovered enough to stand and even try to walk. Not that she'd been successful but her determination was admirable. Despite himself, Kakarot had grown to like this person. He liked how she looked; wild and foreign, beautiful yet familiar in some distant way. He especially liked her eyes. Despite how clouded they were with confusion, exhaustion, and painkiller drugs, they were a beautiful hue of gold and they were rimmed with red around her eyelids. In a word, this stranger was fascinating. He wanted to know more about her, he wanted to hear her voice, he wanted her to recover so he could glimpse the lithe grace her curvy figure would bring, see her curvy hips sway with each step she took as her tail bounced behind her. He just wanted to know and see everything about her.

Like a blast through the head, he remembered Vegeta's warning. Don't get too attached. He could help her recover but he shouldn't get too close. Vegeta was right, much as he didn't want to admit it. He wanted to get know her but he shouldn't.

He sat on the medical cot thoughtfully, resting his elbows on his knees. He only had a few months before he would be mated to Broly on his- their 23rd birthday. Only a few more months of relative freedom. He was not looking forward to that day, where he would pretty much be thrown into Broly's possession like a toy.

He heard a knock at the door and looked up to see his brother Raditz step in, glancing around before his eyes fell on the pair in the bed.

"I heard what happened," he said, nodding to the once again unconscious form lying on the bed. "Why did you want to help her? You don't even know her and you could even get killed for having a saiyan woman in here."

Kakarot shrugged, "It seemed like the right thing to do, even if it was a female saiyan."

Raditz grinned, his long dark hair rippling as he tilted his head, scrutinizing the unconscious person, "She's a looker, I'll give her that. The last saiyan woman and quite stunning."

A growl rumbled in Kakarot's throat, and he blinked, startled. He wasn't sure why he'd made that almost possessive sound. He wasn't...possessive of this stranger, was he? He couldn't be jealous of Raditz, that was ridiculous.

But that didn't change the fact that when Raditz commented on the stranger's appearance, Kakarot's first thought had been; You won't touch her, she's mine!

 ** _Authors Note: Hope you guys liked chapter one. Please leave reviews and I'll try to update as soon as possible. Hope this wasn't too bad :')_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for such a long wait guys, I had a lot of stuff going on and I kind of forgot about this story, haha whoops. Anyways, heres Chapter 2, I hope you enjoy and also, thanks to all the lovely people that left reviews :).**

 **Plot and story credit goes to Shinsun1, modifications are mine. All characters belong to Akira Toriyama.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

The stranger awoke the next morning. Kakarot had stayed in the room that in case his injured guest needed something. He'd been sitting in a chair across the room, and when her golden eyes snapped open, Kakarot had already been watching her for several minutes, thinking.

Kakarot was going to say something, but before he could, the stranger sat up fast, making him dizzy, as her brass colored eyes darted around frantically in either confusion or skepticism.

"You're awake!" Kakarot said without thinking, stating the obvious.

She blinked, her eyes wide showing off the rings of crimson skin around her eyelids.

"I seriously doubt that," she said eventually, "It feels like I'm dreaming."

A shiver ran down Kakarot's spine, all the way down to the last vertebra of his tail. Gods, he loved this person's voice. Whatever he'd imagined beforehand was nothing like the soft, chiming bells that issued from her mouth. Her voice had a somewhat familiar ring to it, but all in all it was a beautiful sound.

The person was still staring at Kakarot, as if unable to believe what she seeing. Her long red tail was flicking slowly in apparent confusion and a hint of distrust was evident on her face.

"My name's Kakarot," Kakarot said, studying the person's face carefully, "Who are you?"

"You're…" the person began, trailing off in disbelief, "but...you can't be…"

Kakarot tilted his head slowly, standing up and walking towards the bed, sitting a good four or five feet away from her.

"What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost," he ignored that the person hadn't told him who she was; he could be patient.

She stayed silent, her eyes almost anxious. He watched as her eyes swarmed with emotions. It was amazing how expressive those glided eyes could be and despite her visage being fierce and feral in all aspects, the way she bit her lip when she was thinking was just adorable. Kakarot watched with fascinated forbearance, feeling he could honestly watch the person's face forever and never grow bored.

"Where am I?" the stranger asked after a while, meeting Kakarot's gaze warily.

Kakarot wasn't exactly sure what she meant. What building? What city? What country?

"You're in the royal city, south of the palace. This is my house, if you wanted to know."

The person shook her head frustratedly, her long black bangs tumbling down over her forehead.

"That doesn't help. Where? As in…" she broke off.

"What planet?" Kakarot supplied, "You're on Vegeta-sei in the west galaxy. Sidor star system."

The stranger's eyes widened further, and she stammered something before falling into a shocked silence.

"But," she said softly, "Vegeta said the planet was destroyed."

Kakarot perked with interest, "You know Vegeta?" He should've guessed. Who doesn't know Vegeta?

The persons tail thrashed in what could've been anxiety. Kakarot followed the appendages progress, then the person's last statement registered and something occurred to him.

"Are you saiyan?" he asked. He had assumed she wasn't at first. What kind of saiyan had red fur? Or any fur for that matter? Maybe she was some kind of hybrid.

The person blinked slowly, as if contemplating an answer.

"Yes I am," she said after a moment.

"What's your name?" He asked, maybe he'd actually get an answer this time.

"Rikku," the person said, "But the name I was born with was…" she fell quiet suddenly.

"What?" Kakarot pried, trying to meet the person named Rikku's gaze.

Gold eyes met green, and the person said one word so quietly it was barely a whisper.

"Kakarot."

XXX

Maybe she shouldn't have said that. Rikku watched as Kakarot's green eyes widened to such a degree that they almost fell out of his head. She didn't how this situation was possible, but she had probably, but she had probably just complicated matters greatly. She was extremely confused. How did planet Vegeta still exist? Vegeta had said it had been blown to bits by Frieza decades ago. And how in the galaxies was she having a conversation with...herself? A much younger version of herself admittedly, she could tell that much in the smoothness of Kakarot's skin and the innocence of his emerald eyes. The lack of experience in Kakarot's gaze spoke of his youth; he hadn't seen or experienced any of what Rikku had. Not even close.

But then, did that make them the same person? Or did Kakarot simply share the same birth name? Well, it was possible for it to be an alternate reality as this was clearly a male version of herself, but there was only one way to find out. She couldn't very well ask, that would be lubricous.

While the blonde saiyan reeled, Rikku closed her eyes and carefully extended her senses, attempting to read Kakarot's mind. It shouldn't be hard since they were so similar, but she had rarely examined another's thoughts from a distance, usually she had to be in contact with the person or - like with Buu - literally in their head.

Kakarot's thoughts poured into her. The disbelief radiating from him was quickly discarded and Rikku felt for his memories. They were very different from Rikku's own. Well, he was a male but anyways, Kakarot had never been to Earth, probably never heard of it. He'd known Vegeta much of his life, since he was a very young child...and his family was still intact.

Rikku's eyes flew open in realization. They were the same person but from alternate realities. Kakarot's father was Bardock, his brother was Raditz...he'd been born on the same day as Broly, just like Rikku had been. Other memories flooded, proving the two people to actually be one. Third-class soldier, Super Saiyan, even many of his values were the same. His likes and dislikes, his morals, his secret desires and guilty pleasures, his love of freedom and life, his ideals of justice and fairness, the little quirks and attributes that made up his personality.

While their histories were very different, their identities were the same, just one female and one male.

How that was possible, Rikku had no clue.

"Y..you're Kakarot?" The blonde asked in obvious confusion.

Rikku allowed herself to smile, "No," she said shaking her head, "You're Kakarot. I'm Rikku. But somehow we just happen to be the same person, in male and female forms."

This seemed to confuse the saiyan even more.

"But...you don't even look like me," he said.

Rikku smirked, this could be interesting.

"Wanna bet?" she asked, lowering her power. Red fur receded, as did long black hair. She stopped when she reached her normal state, then, with a grunt of effort, snapped to level one of Super Saiyan. The only difference was she had two extra bangs on the sides of her face.

There was a short eternity of silence. Two blonde saiyans sat across from each other, green eyes looking up at green eyes in a silent exchange of information, golden tails flicking in unison. The only differences between them was the obvious height as Kakarot was way taller, the appendages and injuries marring Rikku, her gender of course, and experience and knowledge that would forever set them apart.

"How did you do that?" Kakarot asked eventually.

Rikku shrugged, wincing as her wounded shoulder throbbed in protest, "I just lowered my power."

"How? You're either a Super Saiyan or you aren't. You can't change it."

Rikku sighed and changed back to her fourth form, her red coat sprouting again and hair turning back to luscious black waves. She liked this form best, and judging from the spark of relief in Kakarot's eyes, he did too.

"Sure you can," Rikku said, "What, you mean to say you're a Super Saiyan all the time?"

"Well...yeah," Kakarot said, "Since I was five, I've always been like this." He paused and his verdant gaze swept over Rikku, as if studying her. "Why do you look...like that?" he asked eventually, "The fur and everything?"

"This is level four of Super Saiyan," Rikku explained. The form didn't require as much energy for her to reach anymore, so it had all but become her natural state. Even when she was unconscious, she'd stayed at this level.

"Level four?" Kakarot queried, "There's more than one?"

Rikku nodded, but her thoughts wandered. Something was still bothering her about this situation. How exactly had she gotten here?

"How," She began, "I mean...why am I here?"

Kakarot blinked, as if returning from being lost in thought, "I found you in the woods, unconscious on a tree branch. You were taken to the healers and patched up, and then I brought you here to rest."

Rikku tried to think back. She didn't remember that, but she'd been unconscious so she wasn't surprised...what had happened before that? She strained to remember but she was surprised she couldn't. She'd just woken up in this room. Nothing came before that except...being in Earth like she usually was. That was just weird on many levels.

And another thought dawned on her. Shouldn't she try to go back? But...wait...if Vegeta-sei still existed and everything was different here...wouldn't everything be even more different on Earth? Or, another unsettling thought, what if Earth didn't exist?

 ** _Author's_ _Note: I hope you guys_ _liked this chapter_ , _and yes I cut it short because I didn't want this chapter to have THAT scene ;)_ _quite yet._** _ **I'll try to post** **the next chapter either tomorrow or the day after, I promise**. **Leave reviews if you liked it and if you really want me to continue it. Thanks, see you guys later!**_


End file.
